The Big Brother Chronicles
by contact-typhoon7
Summary: This is a follow-up to my first series, "Interesting Times." (Read that first!) "The Big Brother Chronicles" is a sort of interstitial series to exhibit some of the important and cute moments that happen in Finn's infancy and early years. The four stories will also serve as a vague prologue to the new series of PJ Masks fics I will be working on and publishing in October 2018.
1. Use Your Walking Feet, Finn

The PJ Masks, Greg, Connor, Amaya, Catboy, Gekko, Owlette, PJ Robot, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Romeo, etc are all © to their respective owners, presumably Romuald and Disney Junior. The only parts of this work that I claim ownership of are any characters aside from those just mentioned as belonging to Disney (e.g. Finn is mine). I also own the story itself. Again, none of the characters owned by Romuald or Disney Junior are mine.

 **WARNING:** **STOP! YOU ABSOLUTELY** ** _MUST_** **READ THE EVENTS IN THE PREVIOUS SERIES,** ** _INTERESTING TIMES_** ** _,_** ** BEFORE** **YOU READ THIS STORY!**

This short story and the others in _"The Big Brother Chronicles"_ are a sort of interstitial series to exhibit some of the important and cute moments that happen in Finn's infancy and early years. The stories will also serve as a vague prologue to the new series of fics I will be working on this month.

 _Keep in mind: This story skips ahead by a significant amount of time._

* * *

 **Nine-year-old Greg** grunted as he stared at an algebra problem in his textbook. He was in his living room, sitting on the couch. Nearby on the carpeted floor sat **ten-year-old Connor**. He was laying on his stomach, looking at the same question. Connor said, "Greg?"

Greg glanced up from the sheet of paper he was using to work out the homework problem. "Hmm?"

"What did you get for number three? I got w equals seven"

Greg glanced up at number three on his sheet. "Uh, I didn't get that. I got w equals five halves. So, that's, uhhhhhh, three and a half."

Connor sighed and dropped his pencil. "Ugh! I hate this stuff!" He rolled over on his back and rubbed his eyes dejectedly.

Greg kept working on the problem he was just working with. He said, "Don't be dramatic, Connor."

Connor laughed. "Sorry, just practicing my acting. Did it work?"

Greg snickered. "Sure it did." He finished the problem he was working on as he finished his sentence, and once he was done writing, he said, "Want some help?"

Connor nodded and stood up with his textbook just as Greg's little brother, Finn, crawled into the room. Connor smiled and said, "Look who woke up from his nap!"

Greg snapped his book closed and said, "Finny!" The little one had recently turned **one year old.**

The little boy squealed at the sound of his big brother's voice. Finn said, "buh buh buh buh!" Greg has come to realize that is Finn's way of saying bubba, so he quickly hopped down to the floor and crossed his legs next to Finn.

Greg happily said, "Can I have love?" Finn grunted happily and lifted himself up on Greg's knee, standing and hugging Greg's torso. Greg lifted him up and hugged him tightly. "There's Finnyfinn. I love you, buddy."

Connor sat his own textbook down on the coffee table nearby and then sat down several feet away from them. Once Finn wiggled his way free from Greg's embrace, Connor said, "Finn!"

Finn turned and looked at him with his curious blue eyes. "Goo?"

Connor had grown very fond of the infant over the last year. He studied Finn's eyes for a moment. Over the last year, Finn's eyes had gone from baby blue like Connor's own eyes to a unique blue hue that was both icy and electric blue. Looking into Finn's eyes, Connor sometimes felt like he was staring deeply into a glacier; the infant's eyes held hints of an intelligence and curiosity that were almost too far along for a child of his age. Sometimes, the intelligence and curiosity shone brightly in Finn's eyes.

After a few seconds of them staring at each other's eyes, Connor said, "Can _I_ have love, too, Finny boy?"

Finn giggled excitedly, and Greg stood him up. "Go give Connor hugs too, Finn!"

Finn shakily took a step toward Connor… And then another. And a few more. Connor encouraged him to keep going. Greg didn't even realize what was happening until Finn was _almost_ all the way over to Connor; normally the infant had fallen and resorted to crawling the rest of the way by now. Greg elatedly said, "Connor, holy crap! He's walking!"

Connor nodded and then made a silly face for Finn that caused the boy to laugh during his last few steps. Once Finn made it to Connor, the older boy scooped him up and gave him a big hug and some tickles, causing him to squeal excitedly. "Look who just walked!"

Greg got up and ran off. He excitedly said, "Mom! Momma!"

Finn looked up excitedly. Connor said, "You wanna show your mom that you can walk?"

Finn gazed into Connor's eyes briefly; the intelligent look in Finn's eyes was obvious, now. He reached his little hand out toward the direction Greg had run. He confusedly babbled, "buh buh?"

Connor took his hand and said, "Greg went to get your mom." Connor sat Finn down next to him and the little one stood up, using Connor as a prop. "I guess this means the algebra homework is being put on hold, then." Finn squealed and flailed his arms excitedly. Connor smiled and said, "You said it, kid. Algebra stinks!" Connor played with Finn for a few more seconds before Greg and his mom, Linda, returned.

Greg said, "Look!" He pointed to Finn standing next to Connor.

Linda raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, we definitely need to recheck our baby proofing of the house." She smiled, letting Greg have his daily dose of sarcasm.

Greg rolled his eyes and said, " _Mom._ "

Linda laughed at the tone Greg used and said, "Fine, fine, show me then!" She pulled out her phone and started recording video.

Greg sat down on the floor several feet away from Connor and said, "Finn! Come here, buddy!"

Connor said, "Go get him, Finn!" He let the little one go and watched as Finn struggled with the first step. Once Finn got started though, he had very little trouble waddling over to Greg.

Linda put a hand over her mouth excitedly. "Look! He walked to big bubba! Yay!"

Connor clapped and Finn followed suit once he got himself balanced properly. He cooed happily, unsure what the big kids and mom were so happy about. Greg said, "Good job, Finn!"

Finn looked around the room and smiled. Connor said, "Hey, for the record, he took his first steps on his own to get to me."

Greg and Linda laughed, and Finn turned toward Connor. Unfortunately, he didn't have this whole motor control thing totally under control yet; he fell down on his bottom and made an "ouch" sound.

As Greg helped the little one stand back up, Linda stopped recording and said, "Oh, this is so great! I've got to call Alan!"

Linda dialed the phone as Greg scooped the infant up and stood up tall with him. Finn squealed happily as Greg held him up high. "Good job, Super Finn! You can walk! What a big boy!" Finn screeched loudly, excited because his big brother was playing with him.


	2. Finn, The Adventurous

The PJ Masks, Greg, Connor, Amaya, Catboy, Gekko, Owlette, PJ Robot, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Romeo, etc are all © to their respective owners, presumably Romuald and Disney Junior. The only parts of this work that I claim ownership of are any characters aside from those just mentioned as belonging to Disney (e.g. Finn is mine). I also own the story itself. Again, none of the characters owned by Romuald or Disney Junior are mine.

 **WARNING:** **STOP! YOU ABSOLUTELY** ** _MUST_** **READ THE EVENTS IN THE PREVIOUS SERIES,** ** _INTERESTING TIMES_** ** _,_** ** BEFORE** **YOU READ THIS STORY!**

 **Trigger Warning** **:** some scary things happen in this chapter. If you want details, please ask me via pm for clarification before you read.

This short story and the others in _"The Big Brother Chronicles"_ are a sort of interstitial series to exhibit some of the important and cute moments that happen in Finn's infancy and early years. The stories will also serve as a vague prologue to the new series of fics I will be working on this month.

 _Keep in mind: This story skips ahead by a significant amount of time._

* * *

 **Ten-year-old Greg** held his little brother Finn's hand as they walked down the stairs. The ten-year-old had been left in charge of his little brother **Finn, who had recently turned 22 months old.** Finn excitedly proclaimed a string of nonsensical words.

Greg nodded to the little blonde-haired boy. "Yeah! Let's go watch your show, bubby." Greg knew what Finn said meant; it was what the little one called his favorite television show. Greg had brought up the idea of letting Finn watch the show, mainly because Greg's bladder felt like it was ready to explode.

Finn made excited noises as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and when they walked into the living room, he squealed excitedly and ran over to the couch, where, with some difficulty, he pulled himself onto the couch and clapped his hands. Greg followed and rapidly pulled up the TV show for him. Greg said, "Alright Finn, you stay here and watch your show, okay?"

Finn made a cute, toothy grin and said, "Otay!" He turned his attention to the television.

Greg glanced at Finn and then to the TV. He let his gaze rest on Finn for a few seconds; he liked the shorts that Finn was wearing. He had helped his mom pick them. They had a pattern of little elephants and giraffes on them. Greg picked them out because those were Finn's favorite animals. The shirt Finn was wearing had a logo from one of the popular baby clothing manufacturers.

After a few seconds, Greg was convinced that Finn wasn't going to move, so he quickly dashed to the bathroom. Greg only needed like a minute, maybe two. Usually, he would take Finn with him to the bathroom; a few months ago, Greg's mom had said that it would help with Finn's potty training if he saw another boy using the potty. Greg had reluctantly acquiesced, but occasionally it was nice to go pee without a babbling one-year-old in the room.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,** Greg paced around the house nervously, looking over everything thoroughly. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to pee without him… Leave the kid alone for two minutes and he disappears…" He shouted, "Finn! Where are you, buddy?" Greg crossed the hallway and went toward the kitchen when he noticed the back door was open.

Within a fraction of a second, Greg realized that Finn must have opened the door. In another fraction of a second, a series of horrifying thoughts entered Greg's mind. Firstly, he suddenly realized that his dad must have forgotten to lock the back door so that Finn couldn't push the sliding door open (a skill that the toddler had recently acquired). Secondly, he also recalled that he and his parents had gone swimming in the pool with Finn earlier this afternoon. Greg couldn't remember if he or his parents had closed the gate they had put up at the stairs onto the pool deck in order to keep Finn from getting in the pool. Finally, Greg knew that Finn was a fiercely curious baby and he loved getting in the pool. AND Finn can't swim.

After another fraction of a second, Greg said, "Oh crap." He ran down the hallway, repeating that phrase over and over. "Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!" When he ran out of the house, he skidded to a halt and his heart nearly stopped.

Finn was on the pool deck, looking at a ball that was passing near the deck as it circulated around the pool. Finn blubbered happily as he reached over the water for the ball. Greg said, "Finn, no! Come here, bubby!" Greg cautiously walked toward the pool deck when he realized Finn was ignoring him. Greg could hear his heartbeat in his ears; adrenaline was beginning to flow.

"Finnyfin! Come on buddy, let's go back inside." Just as Greg finished his sentence, his fear was realized: Finn fell into the water with a splash.

Greg screamed, "Finn!" Everything went dim around Greg as he sprinted toward the pool. "No no no!" Astoundingly, Greg scrambled and jumped almost clear over the pool wall. As he did, Greg slammed one of his arms and the shin on the same side against the top of the liner with a loud thud. He fell the rest of the way over the top of the liner, and he landed in the cold water with a massive splash. He frantically took the few steps needed to reach Finn and grabbed him by his torso as he wriggled around helplessly underwater. In a feat of purely adrenaline-fueled strength, Greg grabbed the ladder and pulled them both out of the pool with only one arm.

Greg landed on his back, with Finn on his chest. "Finn!" The toddler coughed several times and wriggled around in a terrified mess. Greg sat up and patted his back; the only thing he could comprehend was getting the little one to cough. He succeeded; Finn coughed up a small amount of water and coughed several times as he took several big breaths. Water dripped from them both. Finn's face turned red and he made a piercing wailing sound as he began to cry.

Greg clutched the little one tightly and Finn hugged him like his life depended on it as he continued to cry. Tears came to Greg's eyes and he said, "Finn! We're okay." Greg struggled to breathe properly; his chest felt like it was going to explode.

After a few moments, Greg hears someone speaking; a girl. "Greg! Oh my gosh, what happened?!"

Greg jerked his head around and found his friend Amaya running up the steps of the pool deck. He snapped back to something resembling reality. He realized his hands were trembling and his heart was racing at a million miles an hour. He shakily said, "F-Finn, a-a-and the pool, I –uh, I only l-l-left him for like a minute." The adrenaline rush was beginning to wear off. The terror of the experience washed over Greg.

"Oh my gosh!" Amaya patted his shoulder and said, "I was in my backyard and heard a big commotion. I came over here to check."

Greg nodded and tried to stand up. He barely managed to keep his balance; his legs felt like jelly. He murmured something incoherent to Amaya.

Amaya grabbed the soaked boy's arm and led him down from the pool deck. "Come on, I know what to do!"

* * *

 **Minutes later,** Connor's mom, Hazel, ran from her room at the sound of Connor yelling for her frantically. "MOM! IT'S FINN!" She nearly plowed Connor over as he ran toward her bedroom. He said, "MOM! Come on!"

Connor led her to their front door, where she found Amaya barely managing to hold up Greg, who was holding his little brother Finn. They were both soaking wet and crying hysterically. Hazel immediately went into nurse mode; she has been an ER nurse for nearly thirteen years, so situations like this were something she was somewhat accustomed to handling. She looked at Amaya and seriously asked, "What happened?"

Amaya quickly said, "Finn apparently fell in the pool. I don't know exactly what happened." Her voice was shrill and tense.

Hazel stepped out the door and said, "Connor, go get two towels right now and bring me my stethoscope from the trauma kit. Go! Now!" Connor ran to do as she said, nearly crashing into a wall as he skidded around a corner in the house. Hazel looked at Greg. "Did Finn fall in the pool?"

Greg nodded quickly. Finn's cries were beginning to decrease in intensity, although Greg's had mostly stopped.

Hazel looked at Finn, who was still crying hysterically, and asked, "How long? A few seconds?" Greg nodded and Hazel said, "Did he cough when you got him out?" Greg nodded again as Connor returned. Greg's face was slowly turning pale.

Connor proclaimed, "Got the stuff!"

Hazel said, "Greg, you did a good job of rescuing him, sweetie. Can I have him now? I promise he's safe."

Greg shakily handed the little one to Hazel, who held him out and said, "Wrap Finn up with the towel, Connor." Connor did so, and she held Finn to her chest closely. "Give the other one to Greg; you and Amaya calm him down while I check out Finn…"

Connor did as she said, and handed Greg the towel as he removed his soaking wet shirt. Greg took it, and that's when he realized his chest still felt like it was going to explode. He shakily muttered, "M-my chest hurts." Greg looked down at his arm and saw it was covered in blood. He mumbled, "M-my... my chest..." He brought his bloody arm to his chest confusedly and couldn't catch his breath. His face turned a ghostly white color and he felt dizzy.

Hazel looked away from Finn just in time to see Greg's eyes go dim. She realized he was pale, too, and she shouted, "Quick, catch him, Connor!" Greg's eyes rolled back in his head and Connor grabbed him just in time to keep him from hitting the ground when his legs buckled. Amaya grabbed Greg's other side and helped Connor gently lower the boy to the ground. They both looked at Hazel frantically. She said, "I've seen that happen several times after someone goes through a trauma like that... He just fainted. He'll be okay, but I want one of you to elevate his feet for a few seconds; that'll help. That laceration on his arm probably isn't as bad as it looks."

Finn screamed at the sight of Greg on the ground; the added commotion frightened him even more.

* * *

 **A few minutes later, Greg blinked.** He heard the sound of a sobbing baby and felt wet. He didn't have a shirt on and he saw... Connor's porch? Suddenly, it all popped back into his mind. He sat up quickly and said, "Finn!"

Hazel was seated in a chair nearby. She quietly replied, "He's fine. No water in his lungs, all sounds fine."

Greg looked up at her and saw Finn shirtless and the stethoscope from earlier back on Hazel's neck. He looked around at Connor and Amaya standing over him. "Wh-why am I on the ground?"

Amaya said, "You fainted."

Greg said, "Oh..." He took a few deep breaths and the fullness of what almost happened hit him; Finn could have drowned. His baby brother could've _died._ Greg felt his stomach turn violently at that thought and he felt ill. "Oh gosh." He retched, but nothing came out.

Amaya hopped backward and said, "In the grass, Greg!"

Just in time, Greg turned toward the edge of the porch and threw up in the grass. Connor got down next to him and patted his back reassuringly. "It's okay, buddy..."

After several seconds, Greg was done, and he spat to remove the taste from his mouth. His voice wavered as he said, "That scared me so bad." He trembled, still feeling the after-effects of the adrenaline rush. His leg and arm were both beginning to hurt. He looked at his arm and found it had stopped bleeding.

Finn was still scared, though. He shouted, "buh buh buh buh!" It was one of the ways he would address Greg. He reached toward Greg and fought to get out of Hazel's grip. He sobbed. After a few seconds, he squealed, "Gweg!"

Greg wiped his mouth on the towel next to him. Then, he sat up and reached out his hands, still feeling somewhat shaky. He nodded at Hazel and she handed Finn down to him. He took the toddler and eagerly hugged him close to his chest. "I am so sorry, buddy." Greg sniffled and Finn immediately calmed down now that he was back with Greg. Holding Finn hurt Greg's injured arm, but he didn't care.

Finn clumsily wiped at his own eyes and rested his head on Greg's shoulder. "Gweg sicky." He sniffled grotesquely.

Tears came to Greg's eyes and he said, "Yeah, I was." He kissed Finn on the forehead delicately. "You scared me so bad, buddy. You could've drowned." Greg shivered at the thought.

Finn flatly said, "Finn cry." Hazel stood up and walked into the house. Connor sat down and quietly put an arm around Finn and Greg.

Greg replied, "Yeah. You're okay though, you're safe now." Finn clutched his arms around Greg's neck tightly. "You can't go to the pool without me or mom or dad, okay?"

Finn hiccupped and made one last light sob. He groaned and said, "Pool mean!" Greg laughed a few times as Amaya sat down on the side opposite Connor and rubbed Finn's back delicately.

Hazel walked back outside with her smartphone in one hand and a candy bar in the other. She said, "Let's call your parents, Greg." Greg nodded and Hazel asked, "Who should I call?"

Greg nodded. "Uh, Dad? Dad and Mom left me to babysit while they ran some errands in town." Greg wished there was a way he could hold his little brother even tighter and be closer to him, to protect the little one from the scary feelings he must be having. He put Finn into a more cuddly position as Hazel started to call Greg's dad.

Hazel handed the candy bar in her hand to Greg. "Eat this, it will make you feel better." Greg nodded as Hazel put the phone to her ear.

"Alan? It's Hazel. Look, Greg and Finn are both safe and okay, but there was an accident involving the pool." Pause. "I don't know, but I can guarantee you that they've both learned important lessons. Will you and Linda come on home? No need to hurry or drive recklessly." Pause.

"Yes, yes, they're fine, but they need their mom and dad. It shook Greg up really badly. I've never seen a boy his age faint like he just did... No, I saw it in time to have Connor catch him, luckily. I will find out exactly what happened and relay it to you when you get here, though, okay?"

Hazel exchanged a few more words with Greg's dad on the phone. In the background, Greg had eaten the candy bar. He cupped his hand around Finn's head and held it against his chest protectively. He rested his cheek on the little one's forehead and cried softly as Finn settled down and coughed a few times. "I love you so much, little guy." Greg sobbed quietly. "I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you. Nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise." Finn cooed tiredly on Greg's chest.


	3. Ranger Finn

The PJ Masks, Greg, Connor, Amaya, Catboy, Gekko, Owlette, PJ Robot, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Romeo, etc are all © to their respective owners, presumably Romuald and Disney Junior. The only parts of this work that I claim ownership of are any characters aside from those just mentioned as belonging to Disney (e.g. Finn is mine). I also own the story itself. Again, none of the characters owned by Romuald or Disney Junior are mine.

 **WARNING:** **STOP! YOU ABSOLUTELY** ** _MUST_** **READ THE EVENTS IN THE PREVIOUS SERIES,** ** _INTERESTING TIMES,_** **BEFORE** **YOU READ THIS STORY!**

This short story and the others in _"The Big Brother Chronicles"_ are a sort of interstitial series to exhibit some of the important and cute moments that happen in Finn's infancy and early years. The stories will also serve as a vague prologue to the new series of fics I will be working on this month.

 _Keep in mind: This story skips ahead by a significant amount of time._

* * *

 **11-year-old** Connor pushed his way through the crowded hallway at school, eager to board the bus and ride home. He was in a foul mood, today, even though it was Thursday and the week was nearly over. He hadn't been able to do anything right all day and he just wanted to go home and take a nap.

Just as Connor saw the double doors in sight ahead, he heard a familiar voice: "Connor! Wait!" Connor spun around and saw his best friend, Greg, barreling through the crowd. Connor raised an eyebrow.

When Greg got to him, Connor flatly said, "I thought you had a book club meeting today." The noise in the hallway made it hard to hear.

Greg replied, "Yeah!" He panted tiredly. "I was gonna ask you a favor."

Connor sighed. "Uh, sure? Make it quick, I gotta get to the bus."

Greg nodded and took a big breath. "Will you go to my house and play with Finn?" He grinned widely and made big puppy-dog eyes.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Connor had never really spent a lot of alone time with Finn.

Greg sighed. "Well, Mom said he was really sad last month when I was gone most of the afternoon and early evening at book club." Greg scratched his head and looked away from Connor. "I… Well, he likes it when you come over and play…" Greg looked back up into Connor's eyes. "Please? Mom will be there, you know. That's usually what I do on Tuesdays and Thursdays when Mom and Finn are at home."

Connor said, "Well… I'm kinda tired."

Greg quickly said, "Don't lie. I _know_ you have had a bad day. Go play with Finn; it will make you feel better. You'll just spend the afternoon sulking in your room, otherwise." He stared at Connor with a very matter-of-fact look.

Connor had to look away from Greg's intense gaze. His cheeks felt warm; Greg was right. "Well…" Connor sighed, and said, "Okay, I'll go play with him, but only because I hate to think that Finn and I would both be sad. That'd just make me sadder."

Greg smiled. "Thank you, Connor!" He gave the older boy a quick hug, even though he knew Connor didn't like to get hugs at school. "Finn will love it, I promise. Now go, don't miss the bus!"

Connor scowled at the hug, but said, "Alright. Seeya." He walked toward the exit, and Greg waved happily.

* * *

 **30 minutes later,** Connor knocked on the door to Greg's house. He made a quick stop at his house to call his mom and tell her where he'd be, and now here he was. Connor heard an excited scream inside the house. He allowed himself to smile slightly.

After several seconds, Linda, Greg's mom, opened the door. From somewhere inside, Connor heard Finn shouting "Greggy! Greggy! Greggy!"

Linda raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hi?"

Connor said, "I'm here to see Finn." Linda still seemed confused, but she opened the door the rest of the way. Connor said, "Greggy sent me."

Linda confusedly said, "Why would he…? OH! Okay! Come on in!"

Just as Connor stepped inside, Finn ran around a corner, "Greggy!" The little boy had an excited look on his face and was carrying a small plastic ball in his hands. He had fair blonde hair that was in a short crew cut; it was slightly spikey in the back. When Finn spotted him, he stopped confusedly and used his powder blue eyes to study Connor. The little flecks of ice blue that dotted around Finn's irises, along with the dark blue circle around his irises, truly fascinated Connor. After a few seconds, Finn said, "Nonnor?"

Connor smiled at the little one. "That's my name." He knew the two-year-old was still working on perfecting his hard C sounds, and he found the way Finn said _Nonnor_ superbly cute.

Linda shut the front door and watched as Finn walked over to Connor and curiously looked behind him. "Where Greg go?"

"Well…" Connor took off his backpack and sat it down next to the door. He got on a knee next to Finn. With a soft tone, Connor explained, "Greg had to stay at school. So, he asked me to play with you. Is that okay?"

Finn looked up at Linda confusedly. Then, he walked over to Connor and put a hand on the bigger boy's face. He mumbled, "Greg no here?" He made a slightly deflated look.

Connor said, "Nope, Greg is not here, buddy." Connor gently placed his own hand on Finn's little cheek. The two blue-eyed boys stared into each other's eyes for several moments. Eventually, Connor remembered something important. He grinned and suddenly he lurched and grabbed Finn.

Finn squealed happily as Connor stood up with him and tickled him. He dropped the plastic ball in the commotion. Connor laughed along with him and stopped tickling him. He held Finn and asked, "So, can we play?"

Linda smiled in the background. Finn said, "Nonnor play!"

Connor sat him down, and Finn ran over to the ball. "Wanna play with your whiffle ball, buddy?"

Finn said, "Yeah!" He scrambled to grab the ball.

Linda tapped Connor on the shoulder and whispered, "He and Greg usually go around back and play catch as soon as Greg gets here on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Linda added, "Thank you for coming over."

Connor whispered back, "No problem. I needed to get out of the house anyways." Connor looked and saw Finn had retrieved the ball. He confidently said, "Alright, come on, Finn!"

As Finn followed Connor toward the back door, the toddler excitedly said, "Nonnor play ball!"

* * *

 **Three hours later,** Connor sat in the rocking chair in Finn's room as he watched the toddler play with Amaya. The girl was happily playing a game where she and Finn were both playing pretend with action figures. Connor had called Amaya and asked her to come play about ninety minutes ago.

Amaya had always been better at playing pretend games of this type, so Connor called her when Finn decided he wanted to play pretend. Connor, on the other hand, now had out his sketchbook and his color pencils. He was concentrating hard on finishing the coloring and shading of his sketch.

Greg walked in suddenly and everything went wild. Finn screamed and ran around excitedly and Greg laughed. Finn suddenly pointed his action figure at Greg and said, "Fweeze!"

Greg put his hands up, "Oh no, don't hurt me, mister!"

Amaya joined in and pointed her action figure at Greg too. "Yeah, freeze, criminal!"

Greg didn't move for a second, and Finn said, "You under arrest!"

Greg dramatically said, "No! You'll never catch me alive!" He stepped at Finn as if he was going attack him and drew a pretend pistol from his belt.

Finn quickly said, "Pow! Pow! Pow!"

Greg grabbed his chest and said, "OOF! He got me!" He slumped to the floor in as silly of a way as he could. Finn giggled, and Connor had even looked up from his sketch by this point.

Amaya said, "Good shooting, Ranger Finn!"

Greg laid on the floor in a position as if he was dying. "This is it for me, boys." He coughed dramatically and clutched at his chest. "The Rangers finally got me!"

Finn ran over to him and put his foot on his big brother's arm. "Rangers stop the cwiminal!" Amaya clapped excitedly.

Greg quietly said, "And I would've gotten away, if it wasn't for ranger Finn!" He made a sound as if he died, then closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Amaya giggled at Greg's cheesy acting, but she was impressed; Finn loved it!

Finn made an excited noise and after a few seconds, he dropped his action figure and stepped back. He roared and tackled Greg, who instantly started to wrestle with the boy.

Connor laughed as the two of them roughhoused. It was always entertaining to watch how gentle Greg had to be with the little one. Eventually, Greg had Finn pinned in a hug and Greg said, "You want out?"

Finn defiantly said, "No!" He wiggled around, but couldn't free himself.

Greg tickled him, while still holding him in the hug. He teasingly said, "You want out _now_?" Amaya giggled and Finn wiggled wildly.

Finn finished laughing and goofily said, "Yeah! Out!"

Greg said, "Welllllllll, okay. But only if I get a hug."

"Otay!"

Greg released the little one and rearranged him so that they were in an actual hug. Finn squeezed Greg's neck and Greg hugged him back. Greg said, "I missed you today, little guy. Did you have fun with Connor and Amaya?"

Finn said, "Yeah!"

Greg said, "Cool! Did you get to play ball?"

Finn looked at Greg and said, "Yeah! Nonnor play ball!"

Greg nodded and said, "Cool, dude!" He looked at Connor. "I wonder what Connor is doing now?" Pause and he looked back at Finn. "Go look!"

Finn wiggled his way out of Greg's grasp and walked over to Connor. "What doing, Nonnor?"

Connor smiled and said, "Well, I was sketching you." He showed Finn, Amaya, and Greg the sketch he had been coloring. "I just finished it."

Amaya said, "Wow Connor. That's great. Especially the eyes."

Finn said, "That me!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

Greg said, "I like it too, but you only colored his eyes." Indeed, Connor had drawn a striking resemblance of the toddler, but he had only colored in Finn's powder blue eyes. The eyes were very well drawn, though; they had many of the lines and features in Finn's actual eyes.

Connor shrugged, and then smiled. "I like Finn's eyes. They really fit his personality."

Greg nodded. "Yeah, they do." Pause. "Can I keep that sketch?"

Connor scratched his chin. "Hmmm... sure." Connor grinned.

Greg said, "See? Aren't you glad I got you to come to play? You'd still be sulking in your room otherwise."

Connor smiled; he knew Greg was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Instead, he worked on gently tearing the page from his sketchbook. In the background, Finn had walked away and grabbed his action figure. He went back to Amaya excitedly and they resumed their playing while Greg and Connor finished talking about the sketch.


	4. Snowmen and Stories

The PJ Masks, Greg, Connor, Amaya, Catboy, Gekko, Owlette, PJ Robot, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Romeo, etc are all © to their respective owners, presumably Romuald and Disney Junior. The only parts of this work that I claim ownership of are any characters aside from those just mentioned as belonging to Disney (e.g. Finn is mine). I also own the story itself. Again, none of the characters owned by Romuald or Disney Junior are mine.

 **WARNING:** **STOP! YOU ABSOLUTELY** ** _MUST_** **READ THE EVENTS IN THE PREVIOUS SERIES,** ** _INTERESTING TIMES,_** **BEFORE** **YOU READ THIS STORY!**

This short story and the others in _"The Big Brother Chronicles"_ are a sort of interstitial series to exhibit some of the important and cute moments that happen in Finn's infancy and early years. The stories will also serve as a vague prologue to the new series of fics I will be working on this month.

 _Keep in mind: This story skips ahead by a significant amount of time._

* * *

 **12-year old Amaya** walked toward Greg's house. She was bundled up in warm winter clothes and looked fairly content as she navigated her way through the snow-covered ground. It was overcast today, so the snow wasn't too bright to look at and appreciate. Once she reached the porch, she knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a smiling little boy opened the door. Amaya calmly said, "Hi, Finn." She smiled.

Finn was bundled up in warm clothes, too, along with thick mittens and a stylish grey beanie. In a cute little voice, he said "Amaya!" He ran out the door and gave her a hug.

Amaya was slightly surprised by how hard the boy hugged her waist. "You hug really hard for a **three-year-old** , Finn!"

Finn let her go and flexed his arms enthusiastically. "I got super muscles!"

Amaya laughed and they stepped inside. "Did you learn that from Greg?" Finn nodded. Amaya closed the door behind her and said, "Miss Linda, it's Amaya! I'm here to take Finn to play in the snow!"

After a few seconds, Linda appeared at the doorway. She looked tired and just a bit disheveled. She said, "Hello Amaya! I didn't even hear you knock, sorry dear."

Amaya said, "It's fine! Finn was a sweetie and knew I was coming over, so I guess he opened the door for me." She patted the boy's head affectionately. "Have you heard from Mister Alan and Greg today?"

Linda shook her head. "Not yet, but soon. I think they're crossing the border heading back into France, today, which means they're driving."

Amaya nodded. Every year, Greg's dad, Alan, went on a business trip to a medical conference in France. This year, he had decided to bring along Greg, much to the preteen's delight. They had extended their stay and went to see some of the interesting things in London, to the north. Amaya said, "So, when will they be back home?"

Finn hopped up and down and said, "Daddy and Greggy will be home the day after tomorrow!"

Amaya half-giggled and looked up at Linda. Linda nodded and said, "Yep, that's right, Finn! Daddy and Greg will be back home the day after tomorrow." She rubbed her temple and added, "Finn has probably asked me that question a hundred times today. Glad he's finally memorized it…"

Amaya giggled. "Well, I'm glad they're having fun." She looked at Finn. "Ready to go play in the snow?"

Finn jumped up and down, shouting, "Snow, snowy snow!"

Linda looked at Finn. "Finn, you listen to Amaya. Understand?" Finn nodded.

Amaya and Finn waved, and then they walked into the middle of the yard and said, "Well… What do you wanna do today, Finn?" It had snowed again last night and left a new layer of the white powder across the city.

Finn said, "Can we build a snowman?"

Amaya smiled and nodded. "Okay. Do you know how?"

Finn said, "Uh, no." He smiled innocently.

Amaya laughed, "Alright, I'll show you how, come on." Amaya walked through the snow and grabbed a handful of snow. Once Finn had finished waddling over, Amaya formed a ball with the snow in her gloved hand. "First, you grab some snow, and make a little snowball!" Finn clapped and then grabbed his own handful of snow.

* * *

 **Later that evening,** Connor lay in bed at his house. He was not alone, though; Finn was sleeping over tonight! Connor had just finished reading a book to Finn, and the little one was fast asleep. Connor yawned; he was getting quite sleepy himself, despite how early at night it was. The clock beside his bed only read 8:23 PM.

Connor had gone outside and played in the snow with Amaya and Finn earlier today. When they went to take Finn home, they discovered that Linda had fallen ill. After a short round of deliberations, the two preteens had arranged for Finn to stay with Connor so he wouldn't get sick at home with his mom. Connor smiled to himself as he thought about all the wild things his dad, Tim, had done with him and Finn. Connor had felt like a little kid again as they all played and roughhoused.

The door creaked open and Amaya poked her head in the room. Connor waved and Amaya walked over to him. She sat on the bed next to Connor; she was dressed warmly. Amaya whispered, "Is he okay?" She pointed to the blonde toddler, whose head was laying on Connor's chest.

Connor nodded gently. He whispered back, "Yeah. He's been asleep for a few minutes." Connor lifted Finn and placed him on the pillow next to him. Connor sat up and Amaya stood up, too. They walked to the doorway. "Did you talk to Miss Linda?"

Amaya nodded. "Yeah, that's why I came back over. She's still feeling bad, and said she'd call your mom in the morning." Amaya pulled a pacifier from her coat pocket and added, "She also asked me to bring this over for Finn. She said sometimes he will wake up in the night and it's the only way to get him to sleep."

Connor took the pacifier. "Right." He looked over at Finn, making sure the little one was still okay.

Amaya smiled. "Are you excited?"

Connor's eyes shot back over to Amaya. "Huh? About what?"

Amaya said, "Don't play stupid with me, Connor. I know you like to snuggle with Finn." She looked over at the little one. "It's always really cute whenever I find Finn napping with you."

Connor felt his cheeks getting warm; he was blushing. "S-so what?" Amaya was right; being cuddly with Finn was one of Connor's favorite pass-times when he could manage it. Heck, Finn is probably the only person that Connor likes to hug anywhere, even in public. "You like him, too."

Amaya snickered. "Why are you getting defensive? I told you, I think it's cute. I mean, Finn likes to snuggle with you, too." She placed her hand flat on Connor's chest. Even with his pajamas between her hand and his skin, Connor radiated heat. After a few seconds, she added, "Connor... You're warm and you like to cuddle; that's okay, you know. I don't know why you always try to hide your soft side. The only other thing you're happy to snuggle with in front of other people is your cat."

Connor avoided eye contact with Amaya for a few seconds; he didn't like to be analyzed like this. When he looked up at her, she smiled. Connor's cheeks were fully red, now. Without much forethought, he said, "Finn is just an easy person to snuggle with. Sorta like his big brother, I guess." On the inside, Connor grimaced; maybe he had revealed too much. His pulse increased at the thought of snuggling with Greg. That was _definitely_ different from snuggling with Finn.

Amaya's gaze was hard to decipher. Finally, after a few seconds, she raised an eyebrow and removed her hand from Connor's chest. She asked, "Can I come over in the morning? I want to play with Finn tomorrow, too. I miss Greg, and Finn reminds me of him a lot."

Connor replied, "Uh, yeah, sure. We'll be here."

Amaya nodded. She walked over to Finn and slowly leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Mommy sent that, little one. She misses you." Finn wiggled a bit in his sleep.

Amaya walked back over to Connor and said, "Are you going to bed?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. Finn and I played really hard with Dad tonight. I'm beat."

Amaya said, "I'll tell your mom that you're going to sleep, then. She was on the couch watching TV when I came in."

Connor nodded again. "Thanks… Bye, Amaya."

Amaya hugged Connor quickly. "Bye, Connor. Take care of Finny."

Connor hugged the girl back, and then she was gone. He just stood there. After a minute or so, Connor's blush had gone down, and his head was back in order.

He stretched and yawned, and then he went to turn off the lamp by his bed; he sat the pacifier on his nightstand, too. Once he did, Connor got into bed and carefully laid his arm across Finn. "Goodnight, little buddy."

Finn immediately scooted back over to Connor. Connor adjusted himself and the toddler laid his head on Connor's chest. Finn mumbled, "Nonnor." Connor smiled; he hadn't heard Finn say his name like that in several months. He wrapped one of his arms around Finn's chest protectively. Using his other arm, Connor pulled his blankets up far enough to cover up Finn's chest. Even though it was cold in his room, Connor didn't worry about covering up his own chest; with Finn there, Connor's heart was warm enough that he didn't really care if his body felt cold.

After a few minutes of feeling Finn's steady breathing rhythm, Connor did something that he rarely does: he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.


End file.
